1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminator, especially to an LED (light-emitting diode) illuminator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional LED illuminator is used to offer low-light illumination or for interior decoration and comprises two wires, a housing, a sleeve and a luminant device. Each of the wires has a terminal. The terminal is mounted inside the housing. The sleeve is inserted into the housing and has an outer surface and an inner surface. The ruminant device may be a bulb or an LED and has two legs. Each leg is needle-shaped and has a distal portion and an outer surface. The leg is mounted in the sleeve and the distal portion is laterally bent to the outer surface. When the sleeve is inserted in the housing, the distal portions of the legs respectively contact the terminals of the wires.
However, recent LED design has replaced conventional needle-shaped legs with leg-plates. To bend the leg-plates laterally is extremely inconvenient and difficult, making it almost impossible to fit a newly designed LED in a conventional sleeve and a conventional housing.
In addition, a conventional leg is structurally weak, making precisely positioning conventional legs in a sleeve difficult. Accidentally hitting the inner surface of the sleeve may also break or bend the legs unexpectedly. Therefore, the complexity and cost of the assembling process is unnecessary raised by the aforementioned issues.
Furthermore, the outer surface of a conventional leg is much smaller than that of a leg-plate, causing misalignment or poor contact with the terminals.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an LED illuminator to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.